The disclosed exemplary embodiments relate to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a computer-readable medium storing a program for displaying a content of an electronic book and the like on a display screen such as a touch panel.
From the past, there is known a terminal apparatus such as an electronic book reader that displays electronic books including characters and figures. Such a terminal apparatus is demanded to enable a user to view electronic books with good operability, and various display methods, GUIs (Graphical User Interfaces), etc. for an electronic book, onto which, for example, an operation carried out when the user views an actual book is reflected, are being developed.
For example, when a real book is viewed, such an operation is frequently performed as to turn pages to search for a target page. As an operation that is based on this operation, there is known a page-scrolling operation to search for a target page from multiple pages of an electronic book.
In a mobile apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-234372, a horizontal touch sensor and a vertical touch sensor are provided on an outer edge of a display screen for displaying contents of electronic books. Pages of an electronic book are scrolled by an operation to those touch sensors (see, for example, paragraph [0028] and FIG. 1).
Further, a mobile information terminal disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-205565 is provided with a flexible display that can be curved and bend sensors capable of detecting a curve amount of the display. When the display is curved by a user, pages of an electronic book are scrolled based on a curve amount detected by the bend sensors (see, for example, paragraph [0041] and FIG. 5).